marvelheroicdlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Logs
Here you'll find a record of what has happened in game, along with available Event Milestones. EVENT: Alter World Act 1: Night Patrol SCENE The game begins with our heroes, Bat Girl, Captain Hadron, and Karamati, patrolling some of Liberation's Poorly Lit Streets in a Bad Part of Town in the late night hours of the night, in search of crime to foil. All seems quiet at first.. at least until a wealthy couple stop to ask a passing Captain Hadron for directions. Suddenly, Bat Girl spots a pair of crooks make off with the couple's luxury sedan (which had foolishly been parked with the keys in the ignition)! Seizing the opportunity to do a little good and maybe gain a little recognition in the process, Bat Girl alerts the team via their communicators, and the heroes give chase as the crooks speed away regardless of Captain Hadron's stern reprimand. Captain Hadron follows in great leaps and bounds, while Bat Girl "bats-out" and gives chase on foot, and Karamati teleports, leaving puffs of coloured smoke behind as she goes. The Driver guns it, fishtailing wildly and crashing into a fire hydrant and some garbage cans in his desperation to escape. Realizing the capes are gaining on them, the Thug Passenger leans out his window and fires a shot from his pistol at Bat Girl, wounding her in the arm (d8 physical stress)! Karamati uses her arcane talents to power the street lamps, lighting up the Poorly Lit Streets as the stolen car barrels through the slums, and summons obstacles - weights, anvils, and cartoonishly other heavy objects - in their way in an attempt to slow them down - but to little avail. It's only when Captain Hadron uses one of his amazing gadgets to alter the flow of traffic that the hoodlums finally lose control of their vehicle, swerving to avoid a passing car, and ultimately crash head-first into a building. The chase may be over, but there is still danger at hand! As the crashed-through brick wall crumbles away, it reveals a large, brightly lit room where a gang of mechanics appear to be disassembling a number of expensive-looking cars: an illegal chop-shop, and probably where the two car thieves were originally headed. As the Driver and Thug Passenger clim out of the totaled sedan, a Greasemonkey Mob of at least a dozen men find makeshift weapons from among the Tools and Bricks Everywhere and step up to face the would-be heroes. Outnumbered nearly 5 to 1, the heroes find the tables starting to turn against them. Bolstered, the Greasemonkey Mob singles Captain Hadron out for a beating and quickly surround him, pounding him with an assortment of wrenches and hammers (d4 physical stress)! Karamati's attempt to once more tamper with the lights fails this time around, only succeeding in blowing a bulb or two with a surge of mystical energy. In search of revenge for her gunshot wound, Bat Girl scurries down the brick wall and pounces suddenly on the Thug Passenger, knocking him to the ground and giving him such a terrifying, high-pitched, toothy scream in the face that he instantly soils himself; however, the pungent odour, combined with the man's panicked shriek briefly overpowers Bat Girl's delicate senses. Panicked, the Driver clambers behind the wheel of a partly-disassembled car and attempts to run the heroes down in a desperate attempt to escape capture, but Captain Hadron's quick-thinking - and the might of the secially deisgned nanites in his system - allow him to leap out of harm's way, and right on top of the Driver, knocking the crook out cold! Then, as the Greasemonkey Mob swarms around him, Hadron takes note of the gasoline that has spilled out of the damaged car, and manages to light it with a a shower of sparks from super-powered swing of a metal wrench! Suddenly, Shit's On Fire (literally, in some places), and some of the greasemonkeys scatter to stop, drop, and roll. Bat Girl menacingly brandishes the largest tool she could find on hand - an enormous, hydraulic steel-cutter - while Karamati uses her magic to choke the remaining mechanics with the thick smoke that is rapidly gathering in the air. Overwhelmed, the criminals soon give in and surrender. In the aftermath, the police arrive to take statements from the heroes and take the criminals to jail; a lone reporter from the Liberation Times also shows up and gets their account of the events, and snaps a few pictures; Karamati snaps her own selfie of the team, which she quickly posts on her feed. It wasn't easy, but the three heroes have prevailed in their first big collar. Well, not that big, really - there were no real supervillains involved - but they sort of foiled a carjacking and uncovered and shut-down a chop shop operation, none of which they could have done alone. SCENE The team celebrates their victory with a round of schwarma before going their separate ways for what little remains of the night. Stella takes a trip to the hospital to have her wound dressed (her physical stress steps back to d6; Adam's d4 stress disappears entirely), and Nadia is kind enough to help with the bill.